


30 days and 30 nights

by ReignMyWorld



Category: Professional Wrestling, Roman Reigns - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Roman Reigns smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignMyWorld/pseuds/ReignMyWorld
Summary: You and Roman decide to spend your vacation in a cabin in the middle of the woods to relax from your stressful life as WWE superstars. All could be so romantic if you hadn’t the feeling that he primarily brought you there, so the both of you could spend most of your time having sex without any interruption. As you confront him with that thought Roman denies your accusation and in order to prove you wrong he suggests to go 30 days and 30 nights without making love to you. You are certain that he can’t make it but you nevertheless agree. But who said that you would play fair? Of course he wants to win his challenge but so do you by making him lose.





	30 days and 30 nights

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: smut
> 
> Pairing: Roman Reigns x Reader
> 
> Originally published here: https://reignmyworld.tumblr.com/post/171257302336/30-days-and-30-nights-roman-reigns-x-reader

Life on the road could be tough from time to time. You loved your job, of course you did, but stepping in a ring every evening could be rather challenging. But no matter how much of a challenge it could be some time, you nevertheless enjoyed it. Especially since you shared that adventure and that passion with your boyfriend. Roman and you had known each other since your NXT days and spending so much time together on the road somehow led to more between the two of you so that you had become a couple in the course of time. But no matter how great that experience was, sometimes this kind of lifestyle was pretty stressful. One would think that being together on the road day by day would make a relationship easier but you could feel that sometimes it just had the worst of you, just like it had the worst of him.

Especially throughout the last couple weeks you were constantly at each other’s throat, arguing about things you wouldn’t have taken too serious in the past. Not having had a proper vacation for months already had not only gone on your nerves but Roman’s quite alike. You couldn’t believe your luck when Roman surprised you by telling you that he had talked to Vince and he had made sure that the both of you got unpaid vacation for almost a moth since they wanted to write you out as a part of a storyline so you could come back with full force. Since you were able to live from the money you had saved, this sounded like a beautiful dream, that would come true. And to make it even more perfect Roman had rented a beautiful cabin in the middle of the woods for the both of you with no other person around, making sure that you and him would be completely without any interruption.

As you entered the cabin after a three hour drive, you were taken by surprise of how beautiful it was here. You had to admit that you were looking forward to the vacation you would be spending with Roman here, since whenever you both were touring as part of the WWE your relationship was primarily dominated by stress as you were heading from town to town, standing in the ring in a different city every night. Therefore you were extremely grateful when Roman surprised you with a vacation to a cabin in a beautiful forest that he had rented for the both of you. Nevertheless no matter how cute the gesture was, there was one nagging thought, that didn’t let you enjoy this in peace. And the whole thing didn’t really get better as Roman was closing the door behind you, invading your private space while doing so.

Roman put his hands on your hips, trying to pull you closer to him. You were dating for quite a while now and this whole time was rather intense to put it PG rated. As you felt his hips against your body you could clearly tell that he wanted to have you moan out loud under him. But no matter how much you enjoyed having sex with him, it kind of set you off, thinking that this was the main thought occupying his mind. It made you feel insecure not knowing whether he just dated you for the awesome sex you had on a regular basis or whether he dated you because he truly loved you. And that insecurity kind of made you mad. So instead of going with the flow, you wanted to know quietly: „Are you only thinking about fucking? Because if you do, I’m not quite sure whether I like that kind of relationship.“ Roman frowned as he took a step back from you, answering. “Of course not. And you know that Y/N – don’t you?” You just shrugged your shoulders, not being to sure about that.

“Baby girl if you don’t believe me, I will gladly show you.” ,Roman said. It was no big secret that he was always up for a challenge, no matter how hard it might seem to be. „And how exactly do you want to show me?“, you wanted to know, crooking an eyebrow at him. “That’s actually pretty easy. 30 days and 30 nights no sex.”, Roman exclaimed victorious while giving you one of his devilish yet handsomest smirks. You were laughing out loud as you answered: “You want to go 30 days and 30 nights without sex? You know that you can never do that. You are going to fail so hard, Ro.”

“Tell yourself that baby girl, but I can assure you that I won’t.” he said with you smirking devilishly yourself this time as you said: “Fine, having no sex for 30 days and 30 nights. But that also means no other way to get some release. Masturbating is off the table as well.“ Roman shrugged his shoulders before he answered: “No problem babe, I can do that.“, before he wanted to know: „What about the non- sexual but nevertheless intimate stuff? Like cuddling or hugging?“ You smiled at him as you answered: „Both of that is allowed, just like kissing, but nothing else.“ Roman smirked down at you before he leaned in to kiss you gently, mumbling: „Good, because I think I can manage going 30 days and 30 nights without making love to you. But I’m not sure whether I can go 30 days and 30 nights without feeling your lips on mine.“ If he was honest to himself, he had no idea whether he could go indeed 30 days and 30 nights without loving you passionately, but if he had to in order to prove to you that he was not just dating you because he loved having sex with you but because he loved you from the bottom of his heart, he had to somehow make it, no matter how hard it would be. You smiled at him mischievously as you added: “Oh and to make I extra hard for you babe - no pun intended of course- I’m going to alter the rules a little bit.” He crooked an eyebrow at you as he wanted to know: “What exactly does that mean?” You gently cupped his cheek, placed a passionate kiss on his lips and whispered: “You won’t get the chance to fuck me for 30 days and 30 nights. And as we already had agreed, you won’t get the chance to release yourself either. Me on the other hand? Well, if I feel the need to I am allowed to let my fingers do the talking because I don’t have to proof that I’m dating you in order to have sex with you because I love you as you already know.” You could see that he was gulping hard, but he was nevertheless willing to accept that challenge. 

Five days had already passed of Roman’s and your vacation, that you both spent by heading out into the nature quite often. You were enjoying long walks around the lake or just sat on the porch while having a delicious barbecue, going for runs to stay in shape or just relaxing with a good book or listening to your favorite music while the sun was shining down on your faces.

Despite your agreement Roman had tried to seduce you from time to time but you strictly reminded him of his promise that he could go 30 days and 30 nights without making love to you. And you could tell that it was taking a toll on him. He was slightly grumpy and frustrated but he was not willing to give up his challenge that he had placed himself. Of course it was hard for you too, but you would have never admitted that, especially since you still had the option of helping yourself, an option that was off the limits for him. Besides that, you were also willing to make it through those 30 days and 30 nights not giving in, no matter how strong the seduction was. And sometimes it was enough to just watch him while he was working out, sending your thoughts on a journey of their own while you watched his muscles flexing, hearing him moan out in effort but nevertheless picturing him naked and sweaty over you while he was pushing in you, making you scream in pleasure. No it certainly was not easy for you either. 

As you wanted him to lose, you decided to play a little unfair to make it even harder for him while making the whole deal more amusing for yourself at the same time. It started with little things like running around without wearing a bra which Roman definitely recognized judging from the longing glances he was given you when your nipples became extremely visible whenever you were freezing as the nights could get really cold out here.  You also decided to skip on wearing panties at night causing Roman to almost loose his challenge when the both of you were lying on the bed one night, kissing each other passionately as Roman let his hands roam over your body only to find out for himself that you were completely naked under your night gown. He couldn’t help but groan against your neck: „Baby girl, you’re a fucking monster, I hope you know that.“ You were smiling at him mischievously only to moan out in lust just seconds later when Roman bit your neck, sucking on that sensitive skin there.

With day seven of your challenge you decided to make it even harder for your boyfriend. You couldn’t help but draw satisfaction from driving him nuts while knowing that he couldn’t give in, shouldn’t he want to lose. And you knew that he always was a fighter, achieving what he tried to achieve, no matter how high the costs might be. It was evening already with the sun having almost settled after a long day. The whole house was painted in a beautiful sunset as you were cleaning the dishes after the dinner you had with Roman just minutes before. As soon as you were done, you headed to your bedroom where you got out of your clothes and put a gown on only. You knew that Roman had mentioned that he wanted to relax in the pool on the porch for a little bit, so you decided that you might as well just join him.

As soon as you had arrived there, you carefully made sure that he was covered in boxers. Otherwise it might have been you that lost your challenge in the end - you were only human after all and no matter how annoyed you were at the beginning of the challenge, you nevertheless had to admit that you wouldn’t mind him fucking you nice and slow by now. You looked at him for quite a bit before you asked your boyfriend: "Mind if I join you?” Roman just grumbled something that you decided to interpret as his approval. Oh how underused and unsatisfied he was by now… You would rather bite off your own tongue than telling him that you almost were at the same state of mind. Instead, you  smirked to yourself. That was going to be fun, you were absolutely certain about that. You slowly got rid of your gown, noticing satisfied that you had Roman’s full attention as he swallowed hard eyeing your naked body, that he instantly wanted to roam with his hands while sending shivers down your spine until you would beg him to fuck you.

“Anything wrong?”, you innocently wanted to know from him while crooking an eyebrow at him. “You’re a monster” ,he just groaned. “Care to explain that a little more?“, you pouted unimpressed. "You know that I have promised you no sex or jerking off for 30 days and 30 nights. And you know damn well that it’s hard to pull that through. And yet here you are sitting completely naked in front of me, knowing exactly how much you turn me on and that right now I don’t want to do anything else but take you hard, baby girl, while you scream my name, leaving visible marks on my back as you would dig your nails in it due to me fucking you until you would be way too sore to walk anymore.” ,Roman groaned while trying to focus on something else, anything else but you. You would have never admitted it but this confession combined with his dirty talk turned you completely on. But you would not give in, quite the contrary. You planned on making him suffer, just for the pure joy of it.

You moved over to him slowly, whispering in his ear as soon as you had reached him: “Honey, I would never make it extra hard for you.” With that you slowly started kissing his jawline until you captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. Roman responded immediately to your affection, pulling you closer to him. Things got more and more heated between the both of you and you smirked into the kiss when you sat down on his lap, the warm water surrounding you while Roman groaned into your mouth. You were gently tracing the tattoo on his arm with one of your hands while the other one was on its journey to roam his chest, feeling his muscles tense under your touch with every millimeter you were exploring.

“You’re a real beast”, he moaned into your mouth with you muffling his noises with another passionate kiss. “Oh don’t say that honey, that’s hurting my feelings” ,you purred while slightly grinding down on him, your breasts rubbing over his chest. “Fuck”, Roman groaned and you could clearly feel how erected he already was.  "Don’t even think about that, you know what you have promised. And don’t you dare to cum. And whatever you are doing, don’t - under no circumstances - imagine how good it would feel right now if you could get rid of that fabric covering you, only to push yourself into me while my walls would tense around your dick, making it absolutely phenomenal to slide in and out while you set the pace of how fast or how slow you fuck me like you had done so many times before", you whispered in his ear while slowly continuing to  roam his chest with further gentle touches. You hated to admit it but you were close to giving in and let him win that stupid challenge. By now you didn’t even care whether you were right or not. You had to admit that you wanted him, wanted him bad and that your whole body was aching to be touched by him, to feel his tongue and teeth leaving their marks everywhere they could only to be filled up by him completely in the end.

Before things could get even more heated between you however, you heard your cell phone go off on the kitchen counter. You grinned at Roman and said: “You should really thank whomever is calling me for saving your butt. I’m pretty sure that you would have lost our little challenge otherwise.” You kissed him gently one last time, before getting out of the tub, putting your gown back on and turning back to Roman. “Just remember that you have to go for another 23 days and nights without sex and I sure as hell won’t make it any less hard for you, honey.” With that you left in order to answer your phone.

Roman was groaning in frustration, covering his eyes with his arm: “Fuck, me and my big mouth. That means war, sweetheart, that means war.“ And with that he was left alone in the jacuzzi with a hard on, that he wasn’t allowed to do anything against, while you were talking to one of your best friends, watching him through one of the windows, enjoying the agony and frustration he was facing as it lightened your own.

The next evening Roman and you spent a beautiful dinner together. "So you’re really having troubles resisting me, don’t you?”, you smirked at him. “Of course I do. I want you every damn minute of the day and you’re not really helping me with putting up with the challenge  when you’re acting like you had been doing recently. I can understand that you want to win that little challenge, but so do I.” ,he confessed, before smirking at you: “How about I’ll pay you back with your own means, getting you all hot and horny, just to leave you behind like a trembling mess?”

“Just try it and see what happens” , you smirked back at him before both of you continued with your dinner. You studied his face and you noticed how determined he was. You had no doubt that he would pay you back with your own weapons sooner or later. And you didn’t really have to wait long until he started running around shirtless the whole time as he knew how much you loved the sight of his chest as well as his huge tribal tattoo. In addition to that he did not really care anymore about putting a towel around his hips whenever he came out off the shower. And he knew damn well that you enjoyed what you saw, enjoyed it a lot. Whenever you thought that he wouldn’t notice, he could see the hunger in your eyes, causing him to react instantly. Of course it was challenging running around with an erection, not being allowed to do anything against it, but whenever he noticed that you had an extremely hard time yourself not to head over to him and beg him to fuck you hard, it was definitely worth it.

Nevertheless, day by day had passed with Roman turning more and more grumpy. You had listened to him, deciding not to play him like an instrument any longer or at least not to the full extent, just enough that you and him were equal. You of course had your fun with whispering all of those naughty things in his ear, touching him when he least expected it and making him rock hard during various occasions but you nevertheless felt sorry for him. The only thought that kept you going was that you - contrary to him - would be allowed to help yourself reaching a mind-blowing orgasm that at least would take away some of the friction you were feeling currently. Roman on the other hand, well if he wanted to win he had to suffer for several more days, thinking only about fucking you, not really making it any less challenging for him while doing so. 

You were not gonna lie, you wanted him, you wanted him bad, but you would make it through those 30 days and 30 nights even if it required your whole self-control. And you had to admit, that you really thought that it was flattering that Roman was trying so hard to suppress his own needs and desires to make it through his little challenge, to proof to you that he wasn’t with you because of the sex but because he loved you. Of course you already knew that, how couldn’t you? If you were honest to yourself you even knew it before he suggested that challenge. But you simply were way too annoyed and frustrated back then, your stress having the worst of you, to just take a step back and admit that your accusation was just mean.  But you nevertheless didn’t want to break the challenge yourself and you didn’t want to force him to give in. Okay that was a lie, you actually wanted him to give in, so you would be the winner of that little challenge and would finally be able to feel him inside of you again. But besides all of your mutual desires you knew that Roman was not the guy that would give up something easily if he wanted to hold on to it and somehow win it. Even if it was a stupid challenge.

As he was going for an extended run the next day, you had to confess that you had enough. Of course you would not ask him to skip the challenge but you felt that you were frustrated enough by now that you were willing to pull your joker. You definitely felt slightly bad that you could help yourself while Roman was not allowed to, but on the other hand, you didn’t really plan on telling him. You knew that he would probably be out there running out his frustration for the next hour at least. You headed for the bedroom and stripped out of your clothes, laying naked on the bed once you got there. As you lied there you thought about those countless times you had slept with Roman. To say that you had great sex with him was almost an understatement. He knew exactly how to push your buttons so you would turn into a trembling mess underneath him. You were thinking about how skillful he always licked you, circling his tongue around your clit before he would eat you out for what felt like hours. That - most of the time - was already enough to push you over the edge. Not to mention all of the different ways he was capable of fucking you just like you needed it in those various moments. He could be soft and gentle but he could also fuck you hard, leaving visible marks if you asked him to do so. Just thinking about all of this got you incredibly wet and you couldn’t really avoid the soft moan coming from you as you were tracing your fingers over your clit, gently rubbing it before you slipped your fingers between your wet folds, caressing the soft skin there, rubbing yourself in just the right rhythm you required in that moment. You dipped your middle finger into your dampness before returning back to your bud, gently massaging it before your rhythm increased. By now soft moans left your mouth as you imagined how it wouldn’t be your fingers but Roman’s tongue doing the work. You could feel your sensation slowly building up as you set your own pace, your fingers leaving your swollen clit just to return to your damp folds, circling your entrance before you slowly pushed one finger in, moving it just like you needed it in that moment. “Oh god”, you breathed, closing your eyes, imagining Roman’s fingers inside of you instead. It didn’t take you long adding a second one, fingering yourself just the right way so you reached that bundle of nerves that caused you to breathe harder and harder. As your fingers were moving in and out of you as if they had their own will, your free hand was grabbing your breasts, squeezing your already hard nipples, giving you sweet pleasure that you more than welcomed in that moment. You kept going at a steady pace, building the sensation in your body bit by bit while you were picturing Roman biting down on your breasts as he was fucking you in just the right mix of rough and pleasing while his rough fingers were teasing your throbbing pussy like he had done so often before. This thought alone was enough to send you over the edge and while screaming out his name your orgasm washed over you, leaving you trembling on the bed while your fingers continued their work. “Oh fuck”, you exclaimed while trying to catch your breath again, feeling how your juices were dripping along your thighs.  
   
While you were still making sure that you were experiencing your release to the fullest, you had no idea that Roman had returned in the meantime and he was quite aware of how you took advantage of the joker you had requested for yourself right at the beginning. 

As he had returned from his run, he was quite surprised that he couldn’t find you anywhere in the house. Before he could call your name ,however, he already heard your moans. He was walking up the stairs as quiet as he could and although he knew that it was wrong to spy on you, he simply couldn’t help as he was carefully opening the door to the bed room just to see you lying there completely naked while your fingers gently fucked yourself, your voice already hoarse by now as you moaned out his name again and again. He always loved watching you fucking yourself just as you loved watching him whenever he was stroking his dick before he would sink into you. Usually you were quite aware of his eyes on you, but not this time though. 

As he was watching you from the other side of the door he had to stop himself from just going in there and taking over, giving you the pleasure that you so obviously needed. And he even more had to stop himself respectively his hands from vanishing in his pants in order to grab his dick and help himself through his misery. He wanted you, he longed for you and he sure as hell wanted to fuck you in that very moment. But he knew that he couldn’t. Not if he wanted to win that stupid challenge he had suggested himself.

Roman held his breath as he realized that you had been shifting on the bed in order to get up and head for the bathroom. As you were doing so, he could see that you were licking your finger, tasting yourself while he wanted to scream out in frustration. He never made a big secret out of the fact that he loved your taste, that he loved to lick you for as long as you wanted him to because before his own pleasure there was always coming yours. He had to stop himself from cursing out loud as he was standing there fully aware that you were heading for the shower, probably in order to continue where you had just stopped, while he was standing outside of the room, completely hard by now, not being allowed to do anything against it. Of course he couldn’t help that the thought  of him going down on you automatically occupied his mind, replacing your fingers with his tongue just how he had done so many times before. 

Just seconds later he heard the water in the shower running and quietly he entered the bed room in order to head for the bath room. He knew that he shouldn’t spy on you but he enjoyed watching you fingering yourself while moaning his name way too much to stay away, even if it was absolute torture for himself right now. He tried to ignore his erection as best as he could as he moved over to the bath room door, that you haven’t even cared to close completely as you thought that you were still alone. 

As you felt the warm water caressing your skin you let out a small sigh. To say, that you helping yourself would have eased the tension somehow, would have been a lie. You really hated yourself for having agreed to that damn challenge and you hated yourself even more in this moment that you had voiced your concern that Roman would only be dating you in order to be able to sleep with you since you knew quite well that he loved you. If it wasn’t for your mood you could have had amazing sex with the man you loved since the start of your vacation already. Being quite aware of that fact absolutely frustrated you, especially since you could have ended it right away but you were too proud to give in. 

You were determined to beat him in this game and if it meant that you would have to help yourself for the next couple of days, so be it. At least you had the advantage of being allowed to, contrary to Roman. As you were standing under the shower your fingers slowly traced over your belly in order to return to your sensitive spot to continue their work there while you were already sighing in anticipation, knowing damn well how to touch yourself to stimulate your biggest satisfaction. Just as your fingers had reached their destination you thought that you had heard a noise outside, making you stop in your tracks. You opened the door to the shower, letting the water run and tiptoed over to the door, that you left ajar. 

As you slowly opened it, you were staring right at your boyfriend, who looked as if he had just been caught during shoplifting. You crooked your eyebrow as you wanted to know: “What are you doing here? I thought you would be going on an extended run?” You didn’t even care that you were naked as you almost instantly noticed the condition Roman was in. He cleared his throat while he answered - his deep voice slightly hoarse: “Yeah it wasn’t as extended as I hoped it would be. I guess you had some fun in the meantime?” You blushed slightly but this was soon replaced by a sly smirk as you answered amused: “You would know judging from the hard on you are spotting.” With that you moved closer although you knew that it would be anything but fair. As you were standing right in front of him, your breasts touching his sweaty t-shirt, you wanted to know while locking eyes with him: “So tell me babe, what erected you more? The fact that I was fingering myself or the fact, that I was imagining it would be you doing the dirty work while I was moaning your name?” You could see that your words had an enormous effect on him as he was shifting under your gaze. He knew that it was senseless to deny that watching you fucking yourself gave him this massive boner and he didn’t even care that you probably could see desire and longing on his face quite alike. To say that he was beyond frustrated by now was a major understatement when all he wanted was to have his way with you, paying you back for what you made him go through. “Both quite alike.”, he groaned before grabbing your neck, pulling you closer and crashing his lips on yours, kissing you passionately, making you feel how much he wanted you, making you shiver right away. 

You were slightly surprised at first that he would dare to take that step as you knew how hard it was for him to stop once he had started but instead of warning him that he might lose his challenge you responded to his kiss with the same passion. It felt good being that close to him. You wrapped your hands around his neck, deepening the kiss even more. As soon as you broke apart Roman mumbled, his voice even hoarser than just seconds before: “God, you have no idea how much I love you.” With that he kissed you again, slowly tracing his hand over your belly, gently stroking the sensitive skin there, making you moan into his mouth. You slightly pushed him away while mumbling: “Stop it or you’re going to lose your challenge. You still have several days ahead of you and the no sex sign is still up.”

“How can you expect me to stay away from you after what I have just seen? I know how much you want me baby girl, don’t even try to deny it. I know that I can somehow make it, but the question is… Can you? Besides that, it’s not about sex, sweetheart. It’s about showing you how much I love you and I don’t need sex for that.”, he kissed you again, before whispering in your ear: “I just want you to know that I will have my way with you once that little challenge of ours is over. And then I will pay you back for every little thing you had done to me, meaning I will push you as closest to the edge as I somehow can by licking and fucking you and once you need that last little push to stumble over, I will leave you hanging, absolutely enjoying the frustration that you sure as hell will be feeling then.” He didn’t even give you a chance to respond to his words, since he was kissing you roughly right afterwards, pinning you against the wall next to the bath room door, with you being trapped between him and the wall, slightly moaning into his mouth. You just hoped that your self-control really was as strong as you wanted it to be. As he pinned you against the wall, he decided to use your own weapons against you. His hand slowly trailed over your skin, his rough palm sending sensations through your whole body while his erection pressed against you. As his fingers were slowly wandering towards your clit, he gently teased you, feeling quite well how aroused you still were. Knowing that you wanted him just as much as he wanted you, was at least a bit of a comfort in that freaking nerve-wrecking situation. 

You groaned as you did not want to give in but you would have given anything for those days to be over already. Roman captured your lips in a greedy kiss before he pushed his hand down completely and gently touched your moist folds, making you moan in pleasure just to pull his hand away seconds after, letting go of you and taking a step back from you while he looked down at you, a sly grin on his face as he wanted to know: “So baby girl, how does it feel getting all worked up just to be left alone right when it starts to feel good?” You shot him a deathly glare but you had to admit that you deserved that after all you had done to him.  

It took a few moments before your facial expression changed and you smiled up at him.  “You know what Ro? How about you go for another extended run of yours? By the look of it you definitely need it.”, you said with a knowing smile at his boner before you added: “I on the other hand… I have a shower waiting for me and if you would excuse me now, I would like to continue where I had stopped before.” With that you winked at him before you returned to the bath room, closing the door behind you and stepping back into the shower, a devilish smile on your face. 

Roman let out a frustrated curse before he rubbed his hand over his face, considering his options. If he was honest with himself, by now he was absolutely fine with accepting his defeat, with accepting that he had failed the challenge. He really wanted to make it through it but you just had shown him his limits. Of course you hadn’t made it easy, not at all, but standing here now, imagining how you would let your fingers go to places in just a few seconds where his own as well as his dick should be instead, was too much to deal with. He was quite aware that accepting his defeat would mean him accepting that he was weak, but who was he kidding? When it came to you, he was simply weak as he could not resist you. He not only loved you from the bottom of his heart but he also desired you that it physically pained him not being able to touch you, to feel you, to sink himself into you. It just took him a few more seconds before he decided to act on it. “Fuck it I’m done.”, he mumbled as he stripped out of his t-shirt and his shorts before he opened the door to the bath room.

As he saw you standing naked under the shower while your hand travelled down slowly, he didn’t know that he could grow even harder, but he was proven wrong. Roman noticed that you were way too trapped in your thoughts to even notice his presence hence why he smoothly stepped into the shower behind you, pressing his body against yours, drawing a surprised gasp from your mouth as he hugged you from behind, letting you feel clearly what reaction you had on him. “What are you doing here?”, you wanted to know, trying to ignore how close and hard he was. He leaned down in order to whisper into your ear, his breath hot against it: “Proclaiming my defeat baby girl. I have tried to stay away from you for those 30 days and 30 nights but I failed miserably. It was fine the first few days although the thought of making love to you had occupied my mind ever since. But it grew harder and harder as time went by - no pun intended. And when I saw you before all hot and trembling on the bed moaning my name, I had to accept that I failed. I even tried to stay outside of the bath room a couple of seconds ago, but it’s just not possible. I want you way too much to do so. The only thing I want to do right now is to fuck you, sweetheart, and you know, just as much as I do, that you don’t want anything else more in this moment than being fucked by me.” With that he started nibbling on your neck, making you moan as you had to admit that he was right with every single word. “Me winning under those conditions is absolutely fine with me.”, you breathed before you turned around in his arms, only to be pinned between the wall and his body. He gave you a little smirk before he leaned down in order to kiss you passionately while he held your arms over your head, pinning them to the wall as well.

As he kissed you passionately the warm water caressed your bodies. When he let go of your hands, you wrapped your them around his neck before they traveled up to the back of his head, searching for his hair tie that you removed in one swift move the moment you found it. Roman crooked an eyebrow at you as you smiled up at him, whispering: “Don’t blame me, you know how much I love it when you wear them open.” Before he could protest, you were pulling his head down to kiss him again, while pulling at his hair, making him groan. Bit by bit your kisses grew more passionately while your hand left his hair in order to reach out for his dick before you started to slowly stroke his thick shaft, paying some extra attention to the tip of his head that you gently caressed with your thumb. “God dammit Y/N”, he breathed heavily, his body slightly trembling. You knew damn well what you were doing to him and you also knew damn well how much he loved it whenever you rubbed him just the right way. 

As you slowly increased your pace, Roman decided to pay you back by not only biting in the sensitive skin in the crook of your neck, making you cry out in pleasure but also by attacking your swollen bud with his skillful fingers, rubbing you in the same pace you were working on him. You knew that it was just a matter of time until you would come all over his hand due to the sweet torture he was exposing you to. Before you could worry about that too much however, you heard your boyfriend groan: “I need to be in you, NOW. And there’s no discussion about that.” You had no problem with admitting that his demanding tone aroused you even more hence why you just nodded and let go of his dick before you mumbled: “This is something I certainly won’t discuss about. Just hurry up and fuck me Ro.” He didn’t really need to hear that twice. Although he actually was all in for foreplay and getting you set up nice and slow in advance, he had to admit that right now he absolutely had to skip on that as he was dying to finally be able to bury himself inside of you. 

He gave you another passionate kiss as he grabbed your ass, squeezing it tightly before his hands travelled to your thighs, holding them firmly just as he lifted you up, pressing you against his body and the wall. You wrapped one of your hands around his shoulder and grabbed his cock with the other one once again, guiding him to your entrance. As you could feel the tip of his dick caressing  your folds, you locked eyes with him, slowly nodding your head. This was signal enough for him to grab your thighs even harder before he pushed himself slowly into you, giving you time to adjust to his size like you always needed. You gasped out loud, absolutely enjoying the feeling of him filling you completely as you wrapped both your arms around his back, digging your nails into it, showing Roman that he was allowed to have his way with you just as he wanted to. That was all he needed as a reassurance before he lifted you up, bucking his hips to meet you halfway as he was lowering you again, fucking you slowly and gently while your nails scratched over his back. “God, baby you’re so fucking tight”, you heard him moan into your ear, sending shivers down your spine as he was pushing in and out of you, drawing soft moans from your lips as you crossed your legs over his butt, allowing him to push even deeper into you. “You like that baby girl?”, he asked you, a sly smirk on his face as you answered amused: “Like is an understatement. I love it. Just one thing Ro.”

“Anything baby.”

“Fuck me a little harder.”, you moaned and just as you had said it you were rewarded with rougher thrusts and an increased pace he was fucking you in. “Nothing easier than that, Y/N”, he smirked at you, biting into your neck while his hips moved harder and deeper into you than just seconds before. You were moaning out in pleasure as your nails scratched over his back before you dug them into his butt cheek, making him groan out in sweet agony as he was ponding into you, making your whole body tremble. “Fuck it, just like that”, you moaned, enjoying every thrust he was blessing you with while you covered his dick with your juices. You knew that pulling his hair while he was fucking you had the effect that he would get even a little rougher with you and you were fully willing to deal with those consequences as you lifted one of your hands, grabbing a handful of his long black locks and pulling on them forcefully, making him hiss out in pain and pleasure quite alike before he thrusted into you harder. 

As he realized that you were close to coming he gave you a devilish smirk and stopped immediately in his tracks. “What the fuck is wrong?”, you wanted to know frustrated as you were so close to your orgasm, only to feel it drift away again the moment he forcefully stopped fucking you. Roman leaned down and bit into your neck, sucking on your skin, making you whimper due to the mix of pain and pleasure. You were quite aware that he was marking you as his and just as he was done, he looked at you, a sadistic smile on his face as he stated: “You don’t really think that I’ll make it that easy for you after the last couple of days, do you? No sweetheart. You want to come, you will wait until I am willing to let you come.” With that he pulled out of you. You wanted to scream out in frustration due to the sudden emptiness you were experiencing. “Are you fucking kidding me?”, you groaned, not willing to accept this one bit. “Not at all baby girl”, he mumbled before he freed himself from your legs around his butt, making you stand on weak knees. Just as you wanted to make a big fuss about it, he was turning you around forcefully, pressing your front against the wall. You could barely move and your surprised “What the hell?” was simply ignored as Roman forcefully spread your legs before he entered you from behind, pushing himself deep into you, making you cry out in pleasure. 

You held on to the wall in front of you for dear life, while his tattooed arm held you up around your waist. His left hand was pulling on your hair this time, pulling your head behind as he was fucking you from behind, giving you a completely different sensation than just minutes before. You had the feeling as if he reached spots this way that he hadn’t reached before. His hips were moving in a steady pace and you decided to increase the sensation for the both of you by meeting his thrusts halfway. “Fuck baby girl you feel so good.”, he groaned while his arm left your waist, traveling up to your breasts to squeeze them before he pinched your nipples, causing you some sweet pain. 

As he was sliding in and out of you, he started kissing your neck before he turned your head so he could attack your lips in a passionate kiss. When you broke apart, he mumbled: “You like it when I fuck you like that?” You just nodded your head, breathing heavily: “Yes” He suddenly stopped in his tracks once again, making you scream out in frustration as you furiously wanted to know: “What is it this time?” You looked at him and saw the serious expression on his face as he answered: “You want to come, don’t you sweetheart?”

“You’re fucking the living shit out of me, of course I want to come.”, you groaned angrily. Roman was grabbing your neck, making you look at him as he dangerously replied: “In that case you should be a little more enthusiastic about it. I have asked you whether you like it when I fuck you like that and I want an answer. And by answer I don’t mean a fucking yes, but I want you to tell me that you love it when I take you hard. So be a good girl and go ahead, otherwise you can kiss your orgasm goodbye.” You knew that it was one of your usual games and like every time it angered and aroused you quite alike. You gulped hard as you whispered: “I love the way you are fucking me, babe. It’s just perfect.” He kissed you passionately again before he answered: “Good girl, it wasn’t so hard, was it?” And before you could react he shoved his dick back inside of you, picking up his pace once again while you cried out in pleasure with Roman grunting at the same time. 

As you felt his dick moving inside of you, you could tell that your orgasm was about to hit you with full force. You were breathing heavily as you mumbled: “Oh god I’m going to come.” with Roman answering: “Come for me baby girl.” It didn’t take you long until you orgasmed, screaming out Roman’s name while doing so, who kept on thrusting into you, expanding it while doing so. Just moments later you could feel how his thrusts became sloppier and sloppier before his dick started twitching inside of you. “Oh fuck.”, he groaned as he pressed himself closer to you, pushing hard into you another time before he shot his load into you, riding out his own orgasm while holding you close. He refused to pull out of you for quite some time, thrusting into you a few more times, so you and him could enjoy the aftermaths of your orgasms quite alike. Your own juices as well as his cum were running down your thighs but you didn’t care for one bit.

As Roman pulled out of you, he gently spun you around before kissing you, his tongue begging for entrance that you happily granted. While he was kissing you slowly and gently this time, it didn’t take long until you felt his hands roaming your thighs as he was cleaning up the results of your heated love session. As you broke apart he was smiling down at you while you returned his smile, wrapping your hands around his neck, gently caressing the back of his head while doing so. “I have never cared so little about losing a challenge as this time.”, Roman smirked at you while you replied amused: “You know what babe? Since I had my doubts that you could actually go without fucking me for just a couple of days, you had held up quite well. Therefore I will grant you that you won this challenge.” He laughed out loud as he said: “Thank you baby, you just have to promise me one thing.”

“And that is?”

“That we won’t repeat it.” You had to laugh as you gently cupped his cheek, whispering: “Nothing easier like that. I can’t go long without sleeping with you myself.” You placed a soft kiss on his lips, before you added: “We should really catch up on the last days we had missed out and should start round two, preferably on the bed this time.” He smirked down at you, answering: “Your wish is my command Y/N.” He engaged you in another passionate kiss as he lifted you up in order to carry you over to the bed to show you another time how much he loved you. 

Both of you mentally thanked Vince for those unpaid vacation he had granted you. The next days sure as hell would be spent useful, neither you nor Roman had any doubts about that. And you would start with it right away as he pushed himself into you another time, making you moan underneath him again.


End file.
